Better Ways to Bathe
by DiamondScales
Summary: Fran and Balthier.  Rated M for some Fran on Balthier action.  Hope you like it.


Better Ways to Bathe

The stench was overwhelming, all day they had been killing beasts, and their blood and other assorted fluids had stained her skin. The others, they did not notice, as her smell was far keener, and thus far more susceptible to the nauseous fumes that seemed to emanate from each member of their party. On top of that, Basch, Vaan, and Balthier seemed to find themselves with copious amounts of sweat which when mingled with the myriad layers of blood created the most foul odour. Upon their return to the Strahl Fran had foregone their meal, and instead headed straight to the bathroom to soak, and hopefully remove the smell from her clothes and skin before her weariness caught up with her.

She unclasped her bodice, and let it fall to the ground; she would deal with it later. She ran the tap until the water was hot, just on the pleasant side of unbearable. She lowered herself in slowly, the warmth soothing tired muscles.

She set to work cleansing herself with some soap; she began with her feet, working her way up her leg. Her navel delayed her momentarily, _later _she thought, and continued scrubbing. Once again her urge to be cleansed of the day's filth was nearly overpowered by more primal urges as she reached her chest. Once again she thought _later,_ though not without a strong mental struggle, and continued scrubbing.

The problem however proved exceedingly difficult, despite her pledge her breasts needed as fierce scrubbing as the rest of her, strengthening her resolve she began cleaning them. Quickly her nipples grew hard, and her nails often caused unwanted arousal as they scraped the scraped the soft flesh of her breasts. Stopping to clean herself here proved a mistake, her arousal quickly overpowered her nose and her hands dropped the soap into the water.

In some corner of her mind she was searching for the soap to continue cleaning, and her fingers had seemed to establish a very definite location in which to search. _Argh. _A very major disadvantage of exceedingly long and sharp nails presented itself immediately.

A long moan of frustration escaped her lips, she should have taken this opportunity to continue scrubbing, and satisfy her urges later with Balthier, he certainly entertained her more than her damned nails can, but having started she certainly did not intend to stop. Being as distracted as she had become she did not make a completely rational decision in flinging the bathroom door open without a stitch in covering. The hallway was empty in both directions, another moan, _of_ _course, they were still eating dinner_. She sprinted to the dining hall, and opened the door just enough to poke her still dry head in.

"Balthier! There is a problem."

"Hmm... What sort of problem Fran? I am quite enjoying this meal, so if you wouldn't mind, maybe it can wait?"

Bastard. If he wanted to torment her, fine.

"Vaan will do. I just need some more hands." Hardly a gamble, Balthier is a tease, but **very **jealous.

" Sure I'll help!" The boy was halfway to the door before Balthier caught his arm and sat him back down. Not the brightest one in the room.

"No you won't. Likely you will stuff it up. Fine Fran, lead on." I ran quickly so as to not afford the others a glimpse as Balthier opened the door; this was to be my last rational decision this night. As soon as I was around a corner I fell against the wall panting, far too eager to begin.

"So, where do you need your hands?"

I always preferred showing to telling, and this way Balthier's self assured grin was lost to a expression I'm sure was not unlike my own. One hand steadied himself against the wall as the other worked quickly where it was so desperately needed. His fingers increased in speed with his excitement, and his single finger quickly became two, which in turn became three.

Primal groans in increasing intensity and pitch erupted from me as his fingers pumped. I'm sure by this point his hand was thoroughly soaked, and if anything other than desperate need filled his head then he would have been very unimpressed with the state of his cuffs. His head found itself on my chest, his tongue and lips wrapping themselves around my _very _erect nipples. At one point his teeth came down on a incredibly sensitive area which tore from me a scream which I am sure the others heard, and brought with it a fierce growl, part _I'll kill you _and part _don't ever stop. _

His fingers moved ever faster, and he drove me to climax all the faster for my own previous frustrations. As I moaned he lowered himself to lap up what had burst forth. The action of his tongue devouring me could have easily drove me to another climax had he not stopped far too soon.

This, for me, would have been an opportune time to continue this elsewhere other than an open hallway. Balthier however had not yet achieved satisfaction, and was unsurprisingly significantly less lucid than I.

Of course my earlier screams, on being bitten, and climaxing, drew attention. I could hear footsteps approaching, but I truly couldn't bring myself to care. It was Ashe who turned the corner, and on seeing my naked form, and Balthier's starkly erect penis, she turned several shades of red, and ran back the way she came. Hopefully telling the others to _not worry_ rather than_ come watch._ Although with Balthier's overly eager hands struggling to lead their passenger to his mark, some company to either assist or participate directly would have been appreciated. Still struggling to find his destination, I pushed my back against the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He proceeded, finally, to penetrate. This experience was far more pleasurable than the previous work done by his fingers, however apt they may have been. Given the angle I provided him, he was able to grind himself within me right to its base. His thrusts, despite their enthusiasm and _incredible _power, due to my now being nearly an extension of his cock, failed to shake himself loose. I flung my arms around his neck, favouring his lips with, not so much kisses, than feral bites. Once again I felt myself move towards climax, and this time, he moved with me. In unison we exploded, our fluids adorning his penis and running down my thighs.

I extracted myself from his hold, and returned the favour he afforded me following my first orgasm, and proceeded to taste both myself and him in return. Breathing hard he whispered..

"Fran, should we continue this elsewhere?"

Looking up from my current position, I saw the still intense desire in his eyes, and clearly he saw them in mine as well, as he lifted me into my previous position, and carried me to our rooms. All the way there, showering me with loving murmurs, and surprisingly tender kisses, it was only _far _later I realised; there are much more pleasurable ways to bathe.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are very welcome.<p> 


End file.
